As an example of such construction machines, a hybrid construction machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-213281 is known.
The hybrid construction machine includes a terminal box attached to a generator motor so as to allow a cable to be connected.
The terminal box includes a terminal (connector) which is electrically connected to the generator motor and to which a cable is connectible and a box main body which houses the terminal. Due to connection of a cable to the terminal of the terminal box, the generator motor and an external device (inverter) are electrically connected to each other.
The generator motor includes a stator, a rotor, and a housing that houses the stator and the rotor.
The terminal box is fixed to the housing at a position which is on a rear side of the housing of the generator motor and which is between a rotary shaft of the generator motor and an upper surface of the housing.
However, with the hybrid construction machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-213281, the terminal box protrudes rearward and upward from the generator motor.
Therefore, a space around the generator motor in a plan view and a space above the generator motor are limited by the terminal box and a degree of freedom of layout of other devices in these spaces declines.